Treated Sickness
by Sohmachi
Summary: sequel to So Close.. yay!! anyways i leave you with the first chapter.. buahaha.. more coming soon! VERY soon!
1. Come home soon and in one piece

Treated Sickness  
  
"Cloud, Honey. Red is on the PHS he said this is an urgent message.." Kai called from the back room. Two months ago she gave birth to Aeris Strife, the name of the girl that would have married him so many years ago. "Who?" He called out from the back room wondering what Kai had said about a PHS.  
"RED. URGENT. NOW." The baby moved around a bit, but Kai quickly sang to her, tucking her back into a deep sleep.  
"Oh, yeah. Right." Cloud walked into the room and kissed Kai on the cheek. Then he grabbed the PHS from her.  
"Uh.. hey Red, what's wrong?" He looked into the screen, he could tell Red was in one of the Cosmo Canyon libraries, but this one looked different. A lot different.  
"Cloud. I need you to come over here quickly. I have already called Cid and he is on his way with the rest of the group to pick you up. Something big just came up, and I think you would like to look into it." Cloud heard the click of a button and saw the screen turn black. He looked at Kai and could tell she had overheard the whole thing.  
  
+++  
  
"Kai are you going to go with me?" Cloud hated to leave her when she had just given birth to his own child. He cradled Aeris slowly and kissed her tiny fingers.  
He could tell she was thinking because she kept fidgeting and could put anything down without picking it up again, finally she looked out the window as the Highwind landed in the field near their house. "You have to go now, come home soon and in one piece ok?" Kai looked at him and smiled, if only he knew what was about to happen, if only I knew how.  
Cloud walked up to her and titled her head slowly, leaving a passionate imprint on her lips as he kissed the baby one last time before leaving.  
"She'll be all right, the girl can take care a' herself." Cid drove the Highwind towards Cosmo Canyon as the sun began to set.  
Damn, it's a beautiful sunset if only I could see it with Aeris. Cloud looked towards the sun. Little did he know, nor anyone else that the Aeris he was referring to was about to rise from the dead. 


	2. It’s called getting someone back that yo...

Cloud walked into the kitchen where Yuffie, Cait, and Elena were cooking food.  
"Yuffie, may I please ask what that is?" Cait looked down at what see was making.  
"Materia Meat. Why?" She looked down at what she was making shamelessly.  
"No, Yuffie, I think you misunderstood the question. What the HELL is that?" Elena poked at what looked looked a green slob of.. ugh.. she didn't even what to think of that.  
Cloud sighed, no point in going here I'll just head towards the deck. Maybe I'll find some people worth talking to about food. As he walked out of the kitchen he couldn't help but noticed that two red eyes were watching him from the Chocobo Den, in an unreadable kind of way. Although it was more than tempting, he decided it best stay untouched. When he first stepped foot on deck he felt as though he could finally take a rest from the day's rush. Until he noticed that Barret was standing across from him, facing towards the clouds. This isn't exactly the time I would like to hear another damn pep talk from a guy who cusses at worms. He sighed and walked back inside, to sit on the stairs. He hated to admit it, but it seemed that Avalanche was falling apart. That could just be changing, and it happens to everyone and everything. Cloud looked up at the Planetarium as Cid landed the Highwind. It seemed to Cloud that Red had been waiting for them the whole time because he was waiting for them next to the bon fire. "Hello my friends. Cloud, I think you should follow me. The rest of you please just rest around the bon fire while we are gone." Red led Cloud down the Cosmo Canyon path and into a grove of cacti he had never seemed to notice before. Then he led him further down to a hidden door among many thorn bushes. "Cloud, please step into here." To Cloud's surprise, Red pushed the door open to reveal a room with many ancient scrolls that was lined with lanterns. Red plopped himself down on the ground next to an open scroll that looked as though it had been translated many times before. "Cloud, I want you to ready yourself for this because it has to do with Aeris." He picked up a magnifying glass and put it over the paper, examining a few parts of the scroll. "What part of Aeris?" Cloud felt as though the room was getting colder but he could still see the flickering of Red's tail, which seemed to set him at ease. "All I am going to say is that if you want to, we can meet her at the City of The Ancients." Cloud looked down at Red after he had made the statement.  
  
"Meet her? What do you mean, 'meet her'? She's dead." He shook his head at the thought, how come I'm not being optimistic right now? Can't I just understand this is my chance to bring her back? "We can revive her with this prayer. Actually, we can revive a lot of people with this prayer." He held up his paw with the prayer enclosed in his hand. Cloud snatched the prayer from him and looked it over top from bottom, then bottom to top. What's going to happen now? If I pray this, is she just going to show up again? How could this be true? He looked down at Red who had nodded, leaving him alone inside the room. "Aeris, come back to me. Whatever happens, I'm going to try this. You and Me, together we're going to pull this off." Cloud bent down on one knee and looked to the Heavens readying himself to pray. And still, not once did he think of his family that lay down in a field of flowers a few miles away from Costa Del Sol.  
  
+++  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to have to go somewhere." Reno looked at Cloud and Red who were beginning to walk up the rocky stairs that led up to Cosmo Canyon.  
"Everyone, make sure you're packed by tomorrow morning. We leave at dawn." He looked down at everyone except Tifa, and this he did purposely.  
"Damn, that means pack up tonight." Cid sighed. Normal lives.. who has 'em?  
"Rest up then, this might as well be a long journey." Vincent looked up at Cloud for a confirmation.  
"Actually I just plan to go there and come back." Cloud only had two intentions; to pick up Aeris and to come back home in one piece. He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. What about Kai? Once this is over, what's going to happen to Kai? For now, I'll just ignore it. I need to focus on this mission. He quietly agreed with himself and looked up at Cait who had began to talk.  
"What's the whole outcome of this mission anyways?" Cait looked around at everyone as they exchanged nods, it seems that they wanted to know too.  
"It's called getting someone back that you've been wanting for a long time." Cloud left them puzzled as he walked down the rocky steps to look at the stars.  
  
+++  
  
'I cant keep doing this to myself, Cloud. I need to stop my feelings for Aeris.. or is that too late? Because I already prayed for her? Is there any way to stop my feelings for her? What about Kai? I love her but I love Aeris too. How am I supposed to do this? Aeris help me..' This time, Cloud got his answer.  
  
+++ 


End file.
